For all the Days of my Life
by ScarletBloodDoll
Summary: When the Evil Queen's carriage is ambushed and she is nowhere to be found, tempers run high, possibly setting in motion a war no one is quite ready to fight. It is up to her valiant White Knight to come to the rescue once more.
1. Chapter I

**For all the Days of my Life**

Chapter **I**

* * *

**Author: **ScarletBloodDoll

**Editor: **SwansAndQueens, WinterBlazes

**Dates written: **May 13th, 2012

**Status: **In-progress

**Series: **Once Upon a Time

**Rating: **Mature

**Relationships: **Regina Mills | Emma Swan (Swan Queen)

**Warnings: **Not applicable

**Distribution: **Do not archive without author's permission.

**Disclaimer: **The characters and premise of Once Upon a Time belong to ABC Studios, Adam Horowitz, and Edward Kitsis. Any and all other copyright material mentioned subsequently belong to their respective owner(s). This work is a non-profit effort and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's note: **Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

For what seemed to be the hundredth occurrence in the last hour alone for her Royal Highness Princess Emma Swan-Mills…Mills-Swan…White (and honestly, it depended on who exactly you decided to speak to) sighed in blatant irritation. When her one true love had asked of her this task, she was more than content to happily nod and not breathe an utterance of complaint. Yet when her mother had asked of her this task, to her utter humiliation in front of her Queen's guards whom had accompanied her on the journey, it was of no surprise to the usually stoic regiment to find their reigning monarch throwing a fit – a fit worthy of a princess.

Here she now stood in what was deemed her fitting room in the White Palace, and boredom had settled in long ago. Unfortunately, she stood too far away from the massive fireplace to at least enjoy its warmth to enjoy the winter scenery. Every few minutes she would feel herself jostled this way and that, as well as being poked, prodded, and pulled every which way by an older seamstress mage who was a bit rough around the edges. The mage's accompanying sewing fairies seemed quite content to flutter around the princess, cooing and quite enthralled with her beauty.

A sort of calm feeling had rested over the room, the rustling yards of fabric and the steady thump of fluttering wings caused her head to tiredly roll upon her shoulder, fighting the pull of unconsciousness. Yet in an instant the mood was shattered upon a disembodied voice floating down from above her left shoulder, causing the fairies to drop the fabric they held to shriek in surprise, while the seamstress mage began turning every which way, unsure of the proper course of action.

"Your Grace?" The young blonde woman secretly smiled as bright emerald eyes searched for what reflective surface the being decided to use to come to life. The large mirror that hung precariously over the massive fireplace crackled to life in a mirage of lime green flames.

"Enter!" the princess called out, much to the horror of the room's occupants; the mage voiced a particularly displeased noise, whether it be due to the mirror hosting a magical being or the fact that the princess stood on a dressing platform, shoulders bare, undergarments and petticoats well on display, was not clear.

Emma held out a hand in perhaps one of the most demanding fashions to date, and as a silk robe was placed within her fingers, she watched amusedly as the mirror seemed to rise from the murky shadows of the underworld, the face of her Queen's most loyal pet springing to life.

"Leave us!" The princess commanded, knowing she would not have much time – there was no doubt in her mind that the seamstress mage and her fairies would head down the multiple flights of stairs and through the vast hallways in search of the King and Queen themselves. Glancing out of the corner of her eye she ensured that the former occupants had all vacated and with a wave of her hand, slid the lock into place and cast a simple sticking spell, hoping it would ensure her any time she needed.

"Tell me, mirror, what is it?" Gathering her petticoats in one hand, she stepped off the dressing platform and slipped on the silk robe as she drew closer to the mirror.

When true love's kiss had broken the curse and the world of Storybrooke, Maine had all but faded away into a distant memory, the Fairytale world and its inhabitants had been returned to their former glory. The journey home had not been particularly kind to the women known as the Evil Queen and the Savoir. Emma had longed for the comforts of the only world she knew, but for the sake of the love of her life she tried to fit in here – wearing ten petticoats in addition to a heavily jeweled outer layer was no different than learning how to properly wield a sword. Regina, on the other hand, had not cared within what world she awoke, but was instead concerned only with the love of her life and their son – it was a far more trying effort to deal with the ramifications of a curse she had aided in casting than dealing with the extraneous effort to deal with forces beyond her control, namely the reigning King and Queen of the White Kingdom who were attempting to take what she held dear, again.

"Your Majesty, I ask of your forgiveness for my rude interruption, but our Queen has been reported as missing." An invisible weight settled over the princess's being as she blood drained out of her face.

Fortunately while his old Storybrooke counterpart had been an annoying travesty to deal with, the former Sidney Glass (affectionately known to Henry as 'the looking glass') was a worthwhile acquaintance to have. For a time, the White Princess and the mirror had been on terse ground. She had taken to finding every item of clothing that was in the palace and throwing it over any and all reflective surfaces, only to have him thwart her every move with a laugh.

Their argument came to a head one afternoon in autumn when the mirror had made a suggestive comment about their queen, only to have the princess begin to angrily toss out any reflective surface he appeared in. It wasn't until a flying teacup met air and at perhaps the right angle, shattered over their Queen's head while she tended to her orchard that the loud "Oof!" had caused them both to stop and cautiously peer out the window.

"Enough!" Regina had called up to the pair, rubbing her head. From that day forward the two had come to a tentative truce, and it had only grown when it became the sole form of rapid and secretive communication between the Queen and her Princess when her parents had forced them apart.

"What do you mean missing?" she hissed.

"The Sargent's head of her escorting regiment was delivered to the palace last night." It was as if an invisible weight had taken a spear to her gut upon hearing the mirror's words. "I accompanied the guards that were sent out this morning on a recovery mission." Emma squeezed her eyes closed as a shuddering breath escaped her lips. "The guards accompanying the Queen were found mauled, her carriage in shambles, and while all horses were recovered; only five pulling her carriage were accounted for."

"Five?" Emma looked up from her hands.

"Five." The mirror confirmed.

"Regina?" she dared to ask.

"Her traveling cloak was left behind," the mirror grew quiet.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked. Her fingers itched to take hold of the edges of the mirror and throttle the being.

"There was a copious amount of blood leading away from the site along with hoof prints." Emma couldn't stop her horrified gasp. "The blood and prints vanished once they reached Lake Nostos."

"Let me guess, the carriage was found straddling the borders of the White Kingdom and the territory of the Enchanted Forest that holds Lake Nostos?" Emma turned and made her way to the large wardrobe that sat in a corner of the room.

"You would be correct," the mirror called to her back, watching as the princess began to angrily throw every garment that had been sewn for her in the favor of her mother, in his direction.

"If I may inquire, your highness?" Emma roughly pulled at a false back, nearly splitting the wardrobe in two. "Just how do you know of the exact location the carriage was ambushed?" Pushing on a hidden golden lever, the closet revealed a rack of outfits spun with magic and brought to life by the former Evil Queen. Grabbing one of the many knives she was looked down upon for carrying, she quickly slit through the various ribbons and ties encasing her in a poorly constructed corset and petticoat skirts. The mirror quickly hid itself with its own depths, content not to be punished over such a minor infraction as seeing his Queen's one true love in such a state.

"The White Kingdom's power can only stretch so far," Emma began the tedious process of pouring herself into a layer of dragon hide undergarments followed by the thinnest layer of magicked armor she had ever seen. "Even with the other kingdoms are her disposal, my mother hasn't exactly liked the fact that not only is Regina one good terms with most of the rulers of the Safelands, she rules Lake Nostos which stands at our borders."

"You may appear," she said once Regina's favorite emerald and coal corseted dress was in place. Of course she would have preferred any leather jacket and pant outfit, but they just so happened to be strictly forbidden to her within this kingdom.

"Regina had mentioned in passing that Snow had drawn up an agreement for partial control of Lake Nostros but she said nothing more."

The mirror fell into a thoughtful silence for a moment as she finished lacing up her favorite riding boots and began the process of hiding artillery within the confines of her outfit.

"I regret to inform you; the King and Queen have been found and alerted. They are currently leaving the throne room with a handful of guards." The mirror voiced his disdain, allowing the dying green flames to suddenly burst to life. Emma momentarily panicked, looking between the bay windows that happened to be many stories from the ground and the closed door which would possibly diminish her chances of actually leaving the confines of the palace.

"Take Queen Belle's magic mirror!" the mirror hissed as he vanished into the realm of reflections. Emma growled, feeling time slipping through her fingers, but quickly found the golden trunk which housed not only the magic mirror but a sword which had been given to her as a wedding present from Maleficent.

Snatching a thick fur traveling cloak and throwing open the dressing room doors she could hear the commotion only a few floors below and realized she had no choice but to force her way through it. It wouldn't be the smartest thing to jump several stories to her death. Calmly she began the trek, the golden tiara on her head clearly forgotten as the servants she passed could only do a double take.

Upon reaching the main floor, her mission came to a screeching halt. Obviously her mother counted on the fact that she would have no choice but to come down the grand staircase in her journey, she just hadn't counted on the fact that she would look so angry. Her father on the other hand, was animatedly whispering in her ear, but stopped when the hustle and bustle around them immediately stilled upon their daughter's entrance.

"Where do you think you are going?" Queen Snow White drew herself up to her full height; upon their return she had allowed herself to be consumed by revenge only to have it sated upon realizing the Evil Queen was truly in love with her only daughter, and figured her plans for revenge could best be done quietly.

"Out," Emma stated curtly. For all intents and purposes, it seemed as if her mother was determined to drive a wedge between the former Evil Queen and the White Knight. If anything with more than a day's head start, she was sure her father and mother had known of the massacre that had occurred on the borders of their lands.

"You will take a carriage and number of guards," Emma watched as Snow White's eyes narrowed at her dark outfit and the sword at her hip. "You will also return within the hour, no excuses."

_It was as if she knew. _In that moment, Emma faltered. This was not where she wanted to be, this was not where she was meant to be, and Snow White and Prince Charming were two of the last people she wanted to be on the other side of the battlefield against.

"She needs you!" a voice murmured, the mirror that was pressed against her side, vibrated with energy.

"Forgive me, Mother," she said. "I am needed somewhere else." With that Emma quickly side stepped her mother, her shoulder brushing against the chest plate of a guard. It was now or never.

"If you think you have a better chance of finding her than Red Riding Hood, you thought wrong." Emma stopped, eyed widening.

"You knew."

Snow White said nothing and David sighed, knowing full well of the disastrous consequences. Perhaps they should have fear their own daughter, not the woman she was choosing to spend her life with.

"Red Riding Hood searched the area and found no survivors."

"I also know that the group of soldiers escorting my queen were found mauled to death, and all of a sudden Red Riding Hood is looking and found no survivors?" she angrily turned, her coal skirt twirling dramatically. Snow White's eyes widened as the air seem to cackle with energy.

"So help me, Mother," she spat, marching up to the woman and causing the guards to warily move aside. "If I find a body, there will be a price to pay. If I find out this was a stunt meant to provoke my Queen into a war over land, you will indeed find your hands full with war."


	2. Chapter II

**For all the Days of my Life**

Chapter **II**

* * *

**Author: **ScarletBloodDoll

**Editor: **SwansAndQueens, WinterBlazes

**Dates written: **May 18th, 2012

**Status: **In-progress

**Series: **Once Upon a Time

**Rating: **Mature

**Relationships: **Regina Mills | Emma Swan (Swan Queen)

**Warnings: **Not applicable

**Distribution: **Do not archive without author's permission.

**Disclaimer: **The characters and premise of Once Upon a Time belong to ABC Studios, Adam Horowitz, and Edward Kitsis. Any and all other copyright material mentioned subsequently belong to their respective owner(s). This work is a non-profit effort and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's note: **Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

"Emma, where are you going?" Following her confrontation with Snow White and David, the princess had quickly made her way out of the palace, walking the longest distance possible towards the stables. There was no use in exhausting herself within anger before she even started on her journey. Fortunately no one thought to stop her, the guards quickly turning in the opposite direction once they spotted her, and as she reached the last well-traveled path, her son had surprised her. He stood before her in an outfit she was sure was a small replica from her father's wardrobe, clutching a sword half of his size.

"Henry," she sighed. Every part of her being screamed against her initial thoughts; of course it would be a horrible idea to leave Henry here alone with the very people who had fought against his parents since their return. Then again, she could only imagine the wrath she would incur from her other half should she bring their only son on a recovery mission, specifically for her.

Henry sweetly smiled and tilted his head. "Emma, are we going to see my mom?"

It was then and there that her heart broke, but what could she do? Awkwardly shifting her skirts, she kneeled down to his level and gently stroked his cheek. It would do no use to sugarcoat the trust but then again, it wasn't the best thing to inform the eleven year old boy that the mother who had raised him since birth may have been mortally wounded.

"Henry, I think your mom is in trouble," she gulped, this is where Regina ranked at the better parent, she was far more apt at guessing what his immediate reaction would be.

"Are we going to save her? I know how to use my sword!" Henry stepped back from her and attempted to unsheathe his sword, the movement nearly sending him to the ground. Emma couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips as she reached out to steady the boy and bring him into her embrace. "_I_ am going to save her, Henry."

The boy regarded her suspiciously. "Why can't I come with you?"

Emma took a deep breath and exhaled. "The problem is I don't know exactly where she is at."

"Then how do you know she is in trouble?" Ever resourceful, that was their boy. Emma gently took her son's hand and escorted them off the path and into the grove of trees that surrounded the castle. For a moment the bright lights and dull sounds of the palace drew her attention and she shook her head, reminding herself that no matter what this was for the best.

Drawing Queen Belle's magic mirror from the depths of her traveling cloak, she turned the surface towards Henry, smiling when the mirror came to life once more, the green flames harmlessly licking her hands. "Young Master," the mirror greeted. Henry happily gasped, his hands taking the object from her.

Henry greeted the mirror in return before returning his attention to his mother. "I'm not going to stay here alone, am I?" he nervously asked.

Emma rubbed her temples. "Henry, I don't know. Even if I could get word to Maleficent it would take her at least four days to reach the mountain range by carriage."

"I could go alone!" Henry chirped, excited by the prospect of his first solo journey through the Enchanted Forest. "The mirror could accompany me!"

"Henry," Emma gently took the mirror from his grasp, causing his face to fall. "I need the mirror to find her, even if I didn't, the mirror wouldn't be able to provide you with much protection. No offense," she added.

"None taken, your grace." The mirror muttered.

"Then what are you going to do?" Henry asked of her, a question he had also asked what seemed not too long ago when she had broken the curse.

"I don't know." For once she was at a loss. If she were to escort Henry to the Forbidden Fortress personally and then return to the borders of the Enchanted Forest and the White Kingdom, she would be more than fifteen days behind on a mission she was already a day behind on. If she were to keep him by her side, not only was she without a brigade of trusted guards for her son's sake, but there was no telling whom or what they may encounter, least of all the rotting corpse of his mother.

"Your highness, if I may suggest an alternative?" The mirror spoke sensing her distress. Emma turned the object to its correct side.

"There is someone who does owe the Evil Queen a favor or two and by extension, you, who is in the business of transporting delicate objects," the mirror thought careful of his phrasing. "I am sure he would not mind escorting the young prince across the lands to a place of your choosing."

Emma couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow. "Just who are we talking about?"

"It would be best not concern you, m'lady." For once she relented and decided not to push the issue, knowing full well the mirror had no ideas of wishing to be punished by his mistress. The mirror nodded in acknowledgement before vanishing into the depths of reflections once more. Placing the mirror back into her traveling cloak temporarily, she turned to Henry and took him by the shoulders.

"Listen to me kid, there will be no sort of stunts of any kind. Do you understand me?" Henry nodded. "There will be no escaping from your handler, no slipping through magic mirrors, no traveling through violet mist, and no rescuing of any kind via Pegasus, unicorn, or wolf."

"For now I will send you to the Forbidden Fortress, you are safe there but for heaven's sake, do not bring up Aurora again in front of Maleficent." Her lecture was interrupted by the echoing sounds of horses trotting and a rickety carriage that had seen better days. Rising and turning to the mirror once more, she couldn't help the suspicious feeling that rose as he returned to the frame and grinned.

"Henry, please be careful," she murmured, placing a kiss on the top of his head. "If you need anything, the mirror will appear in your sword. All you have to do is say the word."

Looking around for a moment, she was all but confused until a gala coupe and its' team of six steeds seemed to rise from the underworld. Emma gently drew Henry into the confines of her cloak as the carriage drew to a slow stop.

In the dim palace lights and the sole light that hung from the odd carriage as if taken from an angular fish, the transportation that had been arranged for her son sent nothing but chills down her spine. Through her cloak she could feel Henry excitedly bounce in place, not having met a single creature he disliked in this world.

Perhaps it was the steeds which were not only black in color but predominately a skeletal breed of Pegasus, lacking an array of thick feathers, or perhaps it was the odd carriage itself, only large enough to fit two, the front wheels no bigger than half of her son, and the rear as tall as she.

"The White Princess has called," a raspy voice came from the carriage as the door slowly and creakily swung open. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

As the creature exited the carriage, Emma couldn't seem to find her voice, her guts twisting in every which way. Henry immediately took charge, having no qualms about the large hooded figure which had sunk to one knee, and bowed.

"The looking glass said you owed my mother a favor!" he chirped, shrugging off his mother's grasp and moving to stand before the creature.

"Ah, yes, little prince. The Evil Queen of the Dark Palace," a skeletal hand reached out from under the black cloak and gently touched Henry's nose. "I sense she is in danger again, but of course her valiant White Knight rides once more." The creature slowly nodded.

"You wouldn't happen to be able to direct me as to where I could find her could you?" Emma sarcastically asked, eyeing the black wispy tendrils that licked the ground around the being's cloak.

"Your Queen has been good to me; allowing me safe passage through her kingdom as well as saving the things I treasure many a time." The being pondered her request and seemed to float around Henry to loom over her. "This request I shall grant you. The queen you seek is within her lands, guarded by those she has sworn to protect. Should you doubt the wolf at your side there will be tragic consequences, but you must hurry, for the choices you make will set your future in stone."

The being stepped away from the princess, and she could have sworn the creature tossed her a toothy smile before returning to the carriage. "To the Forbidden Fortress we go."

In a split second, Henry returned to her side and quickly pulled her down for a quick hug. "Do you promise you will bring my mom back?"

There was no other way, no other vague answer she could give other than a resounding, "Yes." Henry studied her for a moment before nodding and scampering to the carriage where the being offered him a skeletal hand and ushered him inside. Emma weakly waved as the carriage seemed to disappear into the shadows once more, the echo of a tiny bell the only sign that a god had every really been there.


	3. Chapter III

**For all the Days of my Life**

Chapter **III**

* * *

**Author: **ScarletBloodDoll

**Editor: **SwansAndQueens, WinterBlazes

**Dates written: **July 21st, 2012 through July 23rd, 2012

**Status: **In-progress

**Series: **Once Upon a Time

**Rating: **Mature

**Relationships: **Regina Mills | Emma Swan (Swan Queen)

**Warnings: **Not applicable

**Distribution: **Do not archive without author's permission.

**Disclaimer: **The characters and premise of Once Upon a Time belong to ABC Studios, Adam Horowitz, and Edward Kitsis. Any and all other copyright material mentioned subsequently belong to their respective owner(s). This work is a non-profit effort and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's note: **Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

_Two days earlier_

"Ariel, come back!"

"She's out of her mind!"

"Father is going to kill us!"

"Are you sure that the doctor said she DIDN'T have water on the brain?"

"This is bad, very, very, very, bad."

"Daddy is going to kill us!"

The group of six were drawn into a deafening silence as they watched in horror as their youngest sister, and by far the bravest of them all, glanced about the decayed brushed of tangled thorns, and rotting branches before pulling her body out of the murky waters and onto the muddy shore. Curiously flicking her emerald tail, the redhead cautiously extended a webbed hand, her fingers coming into contact with a bloody and pale cheek.

"She's cold," she muttered. A painful groan echoed through the stillness causing the six creatures that remained behind in the shallow marsh to quickly scamper for shelter, curiosity inevitably getting the best of them. The young mermaid called Ariel paid her sisters no mind as her hand flitted down the fallen human body, fingers dancing along the ties of a bodice only to suddenly stop as her webbed fingers became coated in a thick, red substance. Puzzled she pulled her tail underneath her and into a sitting position, curiously holding her hand in front of her face.

"We have to help her!" she exclaimed, gently pushing the limp body onto her side exposing the various gaping wounds littering her abdomen as well as the swollen cuts and bruises. For a moment no one moved until Ariel peered into the darkness, teal eyes imploring those of her sisters.

"You're always trying to save the humans!" a pale blonde haired mermaid snapped, her crimson tale giving color to her emotions.

"Arista, know it off!" The words came with a watery splash from a goldenrod tail as the being it belonged to moved from her position and came up one more near the shore. "Look at her jewels, the crown that sits upon her head! She isn't like those we bring down to the sea."

"Of course she isn't Adella," Arista rolled her eyes. "Some of us prefer a strictly male human diet."

"At least some of us have taste," Adella threw her head high, the string of pearls encasing her brunette hair glittering in the bright moonlight.

"Quite, all of you." The eldest mermaid with an orange crown laid upon her own head, commanded. "If she is royalty, we must be of assistance. Father would have it no other way."

"If she is royalty, why do we not know who she is, Attina?" asked another mermaid, who had only come of age and joined the royal court a few months earlier.

"It is possibly she may be in line with the sea witch," replied Attina. As direct heir to the throne, it was her place to ponder every option of their predicament. She could not imagine the repercussions and sanctions on any agreement they may have with the kingdom this human woman belonged to. Yet if she was in line with the sea witch, their father would not be pleased.

"Alana, Arista, find the rumored mermaid who bore a child with that godforsaken human priest," Attina waved her hand. "If anyone is to help us, it is her."

"Can I go home?" a timid mermaid asked, for she was only sixteen winters old, and this was by far the farthest she had wandered away from home.

"I refuse to swim further inland, and considering I detest the idea of helping a _human_, I am going home!" announced Arista.

"Wait! You can't!" cried Ariel.

"If you like, Arista, take Andrina home with you, and inform our father that we encountered an injured human royal, and upon unknown agreements we may have with her kingdom, we are actively seeking help," Attina waved a hand. "Do not forget to inform him that you wanted no part in this duty." Arista was stunned into silence as Andrina glanced between the two.

"Adella, you and I will stay with Ariel. Alana, Aquata, find the mermaid," Attina ducked underwater for a moment before coming up next to Adella, the two forming a small barrier around their youngest sister and the human.

Alana and Aquata nodded and quickly began their journey upstream, their high pitched calls echoing through the night. Arista, furious, quickly grabbed Andrina's wrist and dragged the frightened sister towards the open sea.

* * *

_Present day_

"You sent the Death Reaper to escort my son to the Forbidden Fortress?!" the White Princess exclaimed causing the steed she sat upon to angrily whinny, startled. "Are you out of your mind?" she lowered her voice, but took the long awaited opportunity to shake Queen Belle's magic mirror furiously, causing the being that resided in the glass to bounce around said object.

"What would you like me to say to you, Princess? You were the one in a predicament! Besides, the Death Reaper and our Queen are on very good terms," the mirror replied once her set himself right.

"Regina and I are going to have a very long talk about the type of company she keeps," Emma muttered. Wisely the mirror kept quiet.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Emma glanced around the dark path.

As soon as the Death Reaper's carriage had vanished into the shadows of the night, Emma had quickly turned on her heel and made her way to the royal stables, taking care to avoid all of the palace guards. Once she had slipped inside the building, she scowled at her choice of steeds. Upon their return, her mother had banned any predominant ebony horses, citing it was better to safe than sorry, seeing as the color was a distinct association of anything evil, therefore leaving the kingdom equipped with animals that would catch even a blind man's attention.

She meandered through the stalls, exasperated by her choices until she reached the final stall. There stood a lone horse completely tacked as if waiting for her. _Her father's newest horse in fact_. Emma curiously glanced around as if waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop. Extending a hand, she patiently waited as the animal sniffed her palm before it decided it recognized her scent and thumped its head against her hand. Slipping into the stall, her questions grew as she found not only her preferred tack sitting on the animal but also saddlebags full of small weapons and perishable items. Rounding the horse she noticed a distinct lack of emblems usually proclaiming the kingdom both horse and rider pledge allegiance to.

Tossing the reigns over the horse's head, she slowly led him out, taking care to pause at every corner. It was as if time had slowed to an excruciating halt for those precious moments, perhaps she was waiting for her parents to burst through the stall doors and stall her mission further, or perhaps she was waiting for the guards to overtake her the moment her back was turned and throw her into the nearest dungeon on charges of treason.

Emma breathed a short sigh of relief as the cool night air settled onto her skin. Tucking her left foot into the stirrup, she easily mounted the beast, thankful that Regina had been the one behind her lessons. Settling her traveling cloak around her being, she tucked the magic mirror on the forefront of her saddle.

"I hope you're ready buddy," she clicked her tongue and eased the dark colored chocolate horse into a steady pace. "I have no idea what we could find." The horse had arrived nearly a full month after she had received her summons to the White Kingdom. She thought nothing of the beast, a gift of goodwill from the Queen of Argrabah and her consort. After all, when she married the former Evil Queen, the family of the three had received astounding gifts. When Maleficent had sent a pack of unicorns for Henry (much to Regina's displeasure), Belle had sent her magic mirror upon hearing of their forced separation, and Rumpelstiltskin (who was still on terse ground with Regina) had sent a trunk full of various potions and the like, hoping to ease the tension.

David was quite amused with his daughter's reaction as he paraded his new pet around the courtyard. Upon receiving the gift he had retired his old war horse out to pastures in favor of breaking the animal himself, no matter the amount of bruises and kicks to the shins he received.

With one hand, she pulled her hood over her head, not in the least bit amused when one blonde curl insisted on escaping its confines. Eyeing the palace walls and its checkpoints, she chose the path of least resistance. Sure no one would try to stop her but hey, why take that kind of chance? Sure as the sky was blue, the guards did not give her so much as a passing glance, and she soon found herself in the quite village before moving the horse into a steady gate.

It took her more than two hours to exit the final gate that surrounded the last wooded area around the White Kingdom. She felt a sense of relief as the area opened up to a few acres of rolling hills, the Enchanted Forest just beyond. For a moment she stopped, the hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention. _When it is said that the hour before the dawn breaks is the darkest hour of them all, they weren't kidding._

A layer of thick fog swirled around the horse's hocks, while effectively shielding them, also left many things to the unknown. For all she knew, she could be walking into a trap or stumble upon a wild beast. Her father's horse neighed uncomfortably, double tapping his hoof into the soft ground, tossing his head. She slowly glanced every which way, turning the beast around a few times. Her hear began to pound faster. _Stop it_, she chastised herself. _One too many horror movie and all of a sudden a bout of fog is a call for a serial killer. _

Yet as she moved to travel towards the path less traveled, she caught sight of a golden pair of eyes watching her off in the distance, high up above on one of the highest branches of the tallest trees this side of the White Kingdom.

* * *

David had unhappily watched in silence as his daughter adhered to his wife's summons and commands, stripping their daughter of the jewels and clothing which recognized her allegiance with the Evil Queen. One evening after a tumultuous dinner which had left his only daughter sniffling in a mess of tears, he had approached her bedroom door only to hear her soft sobs accompanied by a soothing voice to which he was sure belonged to his daughter's one true love.

He did not agree with his wife's actions or decisions, he saw her actions as a means of using their daughter as a pawn against the former Evil Queen, but of course Snow White had pacified him by patting his shoulder and assuring him that this was the best for their kingdom, and to protect Emma. He said nothing, after all the past was the past but he decided that the best course of action was to make his daughter's coerced stay as pleasant as possible.

He had taken his daughter and his grandson around the kingdom, delighting in Henry's reaction to the animals and plants. While Emma had not been quite keen on the wretched blue birds who seemed to chirp and sing until the cows came home; his own owl, Artemis, had interested her greatly. Of course Snow had not been impressed, insisting that her only daughter, a princess after all, should invest her time in more ladylike creatures and activities.

His wife had nearly blown a gasket the day she had summoned Emma to the throne room, intent on having her precious princess listen to the concerns of the various townspeople, all the while accepting their offered gifts. It was of no surprise to David that Regina had spoiled Emma, allowing the younger woman and their son to do as they pleased, taking the burden of the political affairs off of their shoulders. Yet in the midst of the showing, it was apparent that their daughter was quite bored and had taken to poking at the fluffy creature that had sat peacefully on a wooden pedestal between her and her father. The old owl detested many of those he had encountered, including David, yet he allowed the princess to pet and fluff his feathers. David was thoroughly amused as Emma spent the remaining hour charming Artemis, feeding him live mice from a hidden box _much to the displeasure of her mother_.

* * *

She took a deep breath despite the sad smile that ghosted over her lips. "Tell Daddy I said thank you," she called. The owl hooted softly and cocked his head before ruffling his feathers and taking flight.

"What do you think the Death Reaper meant?" Emma had asked once they had altered their path, intent on heading towards the original crime scene.

"I think even a parrot could figure it out," the mirror replied.

"Would you like me to remove every item that contains a reflection from the palace?" she snapped. Sensing her anger, the mirror wisely kept silent, instead erupting into flames.

"How many days till the full moon?"

"No more than two days."

"I have a gut feeling that Regina does not have that long." With this sudden thought, she urged the horse into a gallop, worry overcoming her. "I can't imagine she could have traveled very far on a horse that had spent days pulling a carriage," she caked out over the whipping wind. "Do you think she made it to the mountain range?"

"Why not choose to travel into her own kingdom, then? I cannot tell your highness, I have found nothing that is able to cast a reflection in that particular area. I only pray that she has taken shelter in the lands that may keep her safe."

"Why do I have a sinking feeling that this is only a sign of things to come? That being said, I find it rather odd that my mother sent a survey troupe to scour the lands only just last week."

"You did not hear a word from me, seeing as she has sworn me to secrecy but the Queen has returned from numerous visits to the White Kingdom quite angry with your mother."

At this the White Princess chanced a glance downwards. "What are you talking about?"

"Your mother refused to allow you to return to the Dark Palace if the Queen would not agree to all of _her_ conditions and terms, considering Lake Nostros came into play."

* * *

Princess Emma Swan-Mills was not sure if she could feel much of anything at the moment, the overwhelming ache in her chest pounded at every fiber of her being. It had taken an exhausting fourteen hours to reach the boundaries of the Enchanted Forest alone, although at the cost of a little bit of magic and not a single moment to rest. The biting wind had long ago numbed her cheeks and her fingers, she wasn't quite sure she had proper legs to stand on, and even though her father's prized horse was a magical beast of the lands of sand and heat, the fine gleam of sweat signaled that the animal was near its own limits.

Her Queen would not be pleased once she heard she had made the normally three day trip by carriage in a matter of hours. Fortunately, the sun had broken through the thick clouds around midday, but she knew that as the sun began to set on the first day of her journey, she would have no choice but to stop and rest.

"Your highness, you are not much further than where we encountered the ambushed carriage."

She was sure her already aching heart could not take sight of seeing potential bloodstains belonging to her one true love, it would not bode well to completely lost it in front of an audience. There would be time for that later. "Why don't you make yourself useful while I set up camp and explore the area? Discreetly inform Maleficent of the situation, and insure that she has not allowed our son to run off and join the leagues of dragon tamers. Once you have completed said task, return to the Dark Palace and disperse all available troops between the mountain range and the edges of our forest on another recovery mission."

The mirror paused for a moment, watching as the White Princess's jaw tightened as she allowed several shuddering breaths to pass her lips. With a burst of green flames, the face in the mirror vanished, allowing her to replace the object within the confines of her cloak only to sloppily topple off the horse when the beast drew to a sudden halt. Regardless of the chilly winter weather, Emma felt her blood run cold.

There in a small clearing lay the remains of the Evil Queen's carriage. Forcibly throwing her leg over the saddle, she stumbled as her legs were forced to bear her weight. Trembling, she made her way closer, the loud crunch of her boots echoing in the silence. _This was not a robbery_, she concluded for the gold lapels and steel wheels remained where they fell. Walking a distance away, she caught sight of the makeshift makers where the fallen soldiers had been brought to their final resting place; notably missing was a marker for the Queen herself.

Returning to the carriage, she finally allowed her emotions to run their course. The weight of the incident dawned on her, the thought that she may never see her one true love again dropping her to her knees as she leaned heavily against one of the steel wheels.

"Emma? Emma? Are you here?"


	4. Chapter IV

**For all the Days of my Life**

Chapter **IV**

* * *

**Author**: ScarletBloodDoll

**Editor**: SwansAndQueens, WinterBlazes

**Dates written:** August 03rd, 2012 through September 01st, 2012

**Status:** In-progress

**Series:** Once Upon a Time

**Rating:** Mature

**Relationships:** Regina Mills | Emma Swan (Swan Queen)

**Warnings:** Not applicable

**Distribution:** Do not archive without author's permission.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and premise of Once Upon a Time belong to ABC Studios, Adam Horowitz, and Edward Kitsis. Any and all other copyright material mentioned subsequently belong to their respective owner(s). This work is a non-profit effort and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's note:** Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

"Emma, Emma? Oh thank the heavens it's you!" The blonder princess only had a fraction of a second to glance up through tear-stained lashes before her lap was suddenly laden with a young, long-haired brunette in a familiar red cloak.

"Red?" Emma croaked. Wiping away her tears, she took her once best friend's face into her shaking hands.

"Emma, it's really you!" Red gasped, her fingers frantically clenching the collar of Emma's traveling cloak.

"Red, what happened to you?" Emma confusedly asked, noting the various cuts and scrapes that now littered her friend's pristine face.

"I couldn't go back! I overheard Snow White's wretched bluebirds chirping and I knew I had to find you, but I realized I could intercept the Queen's carriage if only I ran fast enough – but I was too late!" she blubbered. "Granny found me near the outskirts of the village, she heard Snow White instructing her lieutenant to quietly spread word that a rouge werewolf ambushed the Evil Queen's carriage." Red's bottom lip quivered as she burst into further hysterics. "How many werewolves do you know?!" she howled before dissolving into tears.

Stunned, Emma could only pull her close as the fallen carriage she leaned upon, creaked ominously. "Red, you're so cold," Emma murmured as she wrapped Red in the flowing fabric of her cloak, tucking her legs against hers. The sat together in the clearing for several moments, Emma kept a firm grip on her growing anger, while Red's chanted whispers of, "I can't go back." echoed in her ears.

* * *

_A day and a half earlier_

"Serena, say something."

"What you like me to say, Ariel?" replied Serena, her knees sinking into the muddy marsh, her long fingers ghosting over the fallen women's torso. The exotic woman had ignored her first instinct to cradle the woman in her arms for fear any movement may have disturbed the steady falling and rising of her chest.

"Well, who is she?" asked an annoyed Attina.

"Formally she is known as the high Queen of Rithica, fair ruler of both land and sea." Serena said softly, moving said Queen's head into her warm lap. "She just so happens to be the personal guardian to all damned souls alive," she muttered, more to herself than anything.

"Why does the title sound familiar?" asked Adella, splashing water onto her dry arms.

"Oh, my, word," Attina gasped, the pieces falling into place. "She's the Evil Queen!"

"The Evil Queen that is aligned with the sea witch?" gasped Adella, who frightenedly breached into the shallow water before appearing behind a rock. "Father is going to kill us; we have to get out of here!"

"Come along Ariel," Attina turned away from the scene, grabbing her younger sister's wrist. For her part, Ariel was inwardly turned torn and perhaps not for the right reasons. She looked between the fallen human and her sisters – her curiosity for the human race and her sense of duty to help those in need was in a fierce tug of war with the natural standards and expectations of a mermaid's life.

Ariel shook her head towards her sister's back, before roughly pulling her wrist away and returning to Serena and the Queen. "I can't," she murmured, her mind made up.

"Ariel, what is wrong with you?" snapped Adella. Instead Ariel pulled herself back up onto the muddy shore, the tips of her fins remaining in the water.

"We need to get out of here, do you not understand?! That woman is in line with Ursula," Attina spat. "The woman who stole your voice and father's triton in one fowl swoop!"

"She has lost it, she has truly lost it." Adella shook her head.

"Do you know what father is going to do to us? Do you know what father is going to do to you?" asked Attina, growing into hysterics as she spoke.

"Excuse me, but seeing as time is of the essence here, and seeing as I do not know the exact circumstances that led my Queen here, I would appreciate it if you would take your family feud somewhere else. Least we attract more attention than is needed." Serena rolled her eyes at the young, bickering mermaids.

"I am staying, whether you like it or not." Ariel nodded her affirmation and turned to Serena.

"It is your fault if you end up as a place of sashimi!" Adella huffed.

"Let's go then," Attina grasped her other sister's hand.

"We can't just leave her here," Adella whispered.

"You know once we return home, father will stop at nothing to bring his favorite daughter back home," growled Attina. "Let's go."

Ariel and Serena watched as the two mermaids gave them one final glance before diving into the channel that led them back towards the open sea.

"Whether you like it or not, this is my Queen and she is dying. I would appreciate any aid you may provide me with but if you are too scared; swim home like a scared sea slug and speak not a word." Serena glanced up through her auburn bangs, her words of warning hanging in the air.

"What can I do to help?" asked Ariel. At least no one could say the redhead wasn't determined.

* * *

_Present Day_

Not long after the final rays of light had all but vanished into the dark sky, Emma removed her traveling cloak in favor of wrapping it around her now sleeping companion. Steadily, she hooked an arm around the brunette's knees and arm behind her back before climbing to her feet. With a flick of a finger, she righted the fallen carriage, hoping that her whispers of magic held long enough until she was able to properly fix the damaged axel and wheel.

Once Red had been settled comfortably against the plush cushions, she quietly closed the door and took a deep breath before moving away from the site, determined to find the actual magical border of the Dark Palace, knowing that the help of the dark woodland creatures who adored their monarchs were not far off. Her mind reeled in desperation, the pieces of the puzzle only causing her to grow angrier and angrier with each passing second.

_Why would my mother order an attack on Regina? I don't understand, she has been nothing but cooperative. We have been nothing but cooperative. Granted, mother was not fond of the fact that Regina had taught me magic, but then again, there would have been a bigger problem if she had not._ Emma chuckled to herself as the first memories of her gaining magic floated through her mind. There was another thing to be said about ambidextrous fingers, she supposed.

* * *

It had only been a few days after the curse had been broken by true love's kiss when the citizens of Storybrooke had been returned to Fairytale Land in a blistering storm of rain, pixie dust, and a rather large dragon's cry. Least to say that suddenly finding herself slapped with the title of "Princess" had sent Emma into a state of shock, only to become a ball of nerves once she realized that she was in a relationship with an actual Queen.

That morning in particular, Regina had slipped out of their bedchambers early, leaving Emma to wake alone. She had soon found herself being escorted to her newly fashioned dressing rooms, accompanied by her ladies in waiting. Her mood had taken a drastic turn for the worst upon finding one of Regina's older gowns waiting for her; she had secretly promised to herself that she would do anything to make this relationship work, even if that meant donning layer of petticoats and a leather corset. As the royal dressers worked quickly to tie laces and feather skirts, Emma had lost herself in her thoughts. She had promised herself that she would make this relationship work, there would be no more running. If not for Henry, then for Regina. She had only wished that they could break a few rules along the way.

"The dressmaker and tailor are working as fast as they possibly can, dear." Regina softly spoke as she took a very sullen Princess Emma into her arms as she greeted her at the main entrance of the palace.

"Only to make more dresses," she muttered, her fingers plucking at the navy blue material. "It's okay, though," Emma quickly straightened up and made an attempt to smile. Regina bit her lip, knowing her significant other was only growing unhappy as time went on. The long-haired Queen bent down only a fraction and silently implored those emerald eyes to give her some kind of reassurance. Alas, she found none and instead placed a kiss upon Emma's lips, hoping to soothe the blonde woman for now. Taking hold of her hands, Regina tugged her along, hoping that something would distract her attention during their welcoming visit to one of the many villages that surrounded their palace until Regina could come to a proper solution.

Unfortunately, the calling of being a reigning sovereign meant she would not be able to remain as attentive to the love of her life for quite some time. For now her relationship with Emma would have to be sacrificed for the good of her people, she only hoped that it would hold on long enough to see the other side. With poverty on the horizon, it was imperative that she calm the crowds and set to work taming the herds of now wild livestock and the overgrown foliage which had its own host of problems involving tiny leaf fairies squeaking in her face.

Emma had settled into the carriage submissively and stared out the window while Regina conferred with a minister sent from her high council in order to make the most of her visit. As soon as the announcement was made and the carriage doors were thrown open, Regina was quickly enveloped in the cries of a young mother and her sick infant and the squeals of the group of children that danced around Regina's violet skirts.

Taking the guard's offered hand, Emma stepped down from the carriage and busied herself for a moment with righting and smoothing out her gown before looking up to find that Regina had begun her walk through the village without her. For a moment, Emma was puzzled and unsure of what the proper code of conduct was, not wanting to shame or embarrass her Queen.

"I am sure she wouldn't mind if you went to her," a gruff voice whispered in her ear. Her head snapped to the guard who had helped her down, who had immediately fallen back into attention. She had found that the guards had taken a liking to her and were more than willing to softly provide helpful hints.

Quickly and deftly, Emma hitched up her skirts and made her way around the throng and slipped into place on Regina's right. Out of the corner of her eye, the Queen caught the Princess's movement, unsure how she would react to the crowd of adoring patrons.

With the sun settling into high noon nearly two hours later, the Queen had settled back into her carriage, grateful to be off her feet.

"I don't think they like me very much," Emma said, sullenly. The voice just short of startled Regina, who glanced up to find her other half tucked into a ball, twirling a curl of hair around her finger.

"I was wondering where you went." The blonde had disappeared from her side nearly an hour into her visit. Emma shrugged her shoulders as the carriage lurched into motion. "Let me guess, you were bored." Regina was obviously irritated.

"They don't like me."

"They don't respect you."

"Same difference."

"Emma, how do you ever expect to learn how this world is governed? Whether you like it or not, you are a princess!" Regina growled. "Barring a few more hiccups, you will become Queen –"

"That's the thing, Regina!" Emma snapped. "I don't like it! I don't want to become Queen! I never asked to become a princess anyway!"

Therein lay the problem. It wasn't a surprise that the day the straw broke the camel's back had come. Regina bit her tongue, and the remainder of the journey home was quiet, the air cackling with hostility. Upon returning to the castle Henry had excitedly greeted the pair, eager to show them the disgruntled apple nymph he caught in the orchard.

Sitting in her study later that afternoon, Regina leaned back in her chair and twirled her quill between her fingers, contemplating. This life, while entailing riches that one could only imagine, also came with a very steep price; a price that she was forced to pay to survive. She had adapted, but at what cost?

Emma in part had paid that price for the curse she had casted. She had lost everything time and time again, only to run the moment attachments were formed. Now with an entire kingdom depending on her, including her fiancée and son – Regina's greatest fear was slowly becoming true. Eventually, it was going to be too much, and both Emma and Regina would lose everything.

The Queen kept a close eye on her Princess throughout dinner; Emma chose the seat farthest away from her, keeping Henry between them. Emma's smile failed to reach her eyes and the air cackled with tension despite Henry's incessant chatter. The hour had become later than expected with both women lost in thought and Henry's ramblings tapering off into cute snores as he head lolled into a bowel of pudding. Standing, Regina lovingly cleaned him up and hoisted his dead weight into her arms; Emma joined them for a moment, kissing his head, stopping only as Regina squeezed her hand. The Princess said nothing as she took her leave and disappeared into the bowels of the palace.

"Dear?" An hour had passed before Regina had gathered up the courage to seek out her other half. The older woman made her way through the castle, noting that the candles in Emma's dressing rooms were blown out, before making her way into their personal rooms. Closing the large, intricate door behind her, Regina noted the chill to the room and absentmindedly rubbed her arms under the sleeves of her dress. Despite the active fire roaring in the fireplace, goose bumps formed along her skin. Not hearing a response, she made her way into the bedroom where she found the torches extinguished and Emma laying upon the bed, turned away from her, still clad in her navy blue dress.

"Emma," Regina sighed making her way around the bed to sit next to the docile woman. She still received no reply and reached out to pet away the golden curls that had fallen over Emma's face.

"I'm not very good at this am I?" whispered Emma, the early autumn moonlight's glow highlighting her tear-stained cheeks.

"We have only been here a few days," said Regina. "I am sorry for losing my temper with you." Emma nodded as she nuzzled into Regina's hand.

The blonde turned onto her back; while Regina's eyes never met hers, the Queen was insistent on wiping away any trace of her sadness. "I have come to a decision, and I have decided that you will not fulfill your duties as Queen," she said.

Emma's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before she quickly sat up, her face inches away from Regina's. "What?! You can't just make that sort of decision on your own!" The brunette's hand dropped into her lap and allowed her words to sink in before continuing.

"I have made the decision; I will not lose you to this life." Regina gestured to the palace walls. "You will not have to meet with a single foreign head, you do not have to wear another gown, and you will never have to place a crown upon your head." The Queen stood and crossed the room to the large window; _I am doing the right thing, _she affirmed to herself.

"You haven't even given me a chance! I want to do this; I want to make you happy!" Emma gestured wildly despite Regina ignoring her.

"You make me happy by just being here with me," Regina was solemn. Emma quickly slid off the bed and nearly caused Regina to lose her balance as she pulled her tightly to her body, pressing her cheek against her bare back. "You could do nothing at all, and I wouldn't care, as long as you were happy."

Emma squeezed the older woman and began to place kisses on her neck. "I am happy as long as I am with you." The temperature in the room seemed to correspond with Emma's desperation as she continued to place heated kisses on the sensitive skin before turning the other woman around in her embrace and nipping at her collarbone. "Give me a chance, please," she begged. "I want to be by your side, I want to rule with you."

Emma slipped her hands inside the shoulders of her dress before easily slipping them down her frame and past her hips before it settled in a pool at their feet.

"That escalated quickly," Regina chuckled, taken aback as Emma lifted her into the sill of the window, balancing her precariously. Left only in a leather corset and black panties, she hissed as the cold glass met her shoulders as Emma captured her lips.

"Promise me that you will give me a chance," the blonde trailed a path of wet kisses down her jaw line and finally to the pale skin of her neck and began to nip and suck at the sensitive flesh.

"Em – ma," Regina's hip ground against Emma's clothed hips as her nails clawed at her back, only partially succeeding in tearing the laces of her dress. The person in interest paid her no mind as her hands trailed down her shoulders and soon found Regina's wrists, bringing them up and above their heads and pressing them against the glass.

"Stay," the blonde emphasized her point by applying a bit of pressure before releasing her wrists. The brunette's eyelashes fluttered shut as her body became lax and she fought to pay attention to Emma. _I should not be this worked up over simple kisses and touching, focus Regina!_

"Your mind is somewhere else," Emma eyed her for a moment before placing another series of kisses from Regina's mouth to ear.

"Only on you," the Queen choked out, the former conversation forgotten. She tried to relax, tried to take a deep breath, but all that was granted was a ragged breath as she leaned her head against her bicep.

"I want you to promise me," Emma's fingers seemed to escalate in temperature, _almost as if she were attempting to ignite a fireball._ "Promise me that you will give me a chance." The older woman could not help but sigh into the blonde's champagne-stained lips.

"I –" Regina grunted as the other's nails dug into the soft flesh of breasts before capturing a hardened nipple between her teeth, causing Regina's back to arch away from the window. Her fingers itched to wrap themselves in the blonde's hair and, with a jerk, she realized that her wrists were incapacitated.

The Queen caught her chance to look up at her wrists as the princess roughly took her other breast into her mouth and clawed at the other, causing Regina to yip in surprise. _What is going on? _There was no material reason as to why she was unable to move her wrists, yet as she tried it was as if an invisible bar held them in place and to the window.

"Tell me you love me," Emma seemed to grow more desperate as if she felt Regina drifting away from her. Her question was soon answered as the fingers that had been teasing her breasts had disappeared as they skimmed the surface of her leather corset only to reappear at her knees as Emma dropped to kneel in front of her.

"Emma," Regina gasped as her own magic was awakened, reacting to the dexterous fingers. The rippling effect that was left in the trail of Emma's fingers had caused Regina's magic to begin to happily course through her veins. The woman in question took her own name being called as a sign of encouragement as she dipped her head between Regina's thighs and dared to slip a pair of fingers into her entrance.

Regina squealed in shock as her hips bucked uncontrollably, feeling the pit in her stomach grow stronger. "You're soaking wet," Emma was delighted in her find. The blonde's fingers seemed to alternate in their temperatures as they culminated with the brunette's magic, wreaking havoc on the witch's senses.

"Uh – huh," the incapacitated Queen could hardly be counted on to form a decent response as Emma became almost frantic in her movements. _Magic,_ a voice in the back of her head whispered. _The girl has magic_.

"Magic," Regina ground out as Emma had removed her fingers in place of latching on with her mouth and drinking up the brunette's juices. The Queen thrashed as she attempted to dislodge Emma, only to have the action backfire as the younger woman had placed a hand on Regina's thigh and muttered, "Relax."

It was as if a sudden weight had been placed over her hips and again, with no physical manifestation, her hips were pinned to the edge of the windowsill, leaving her body taught. With only the ability to move her legs and painfully arch her torso, Regina began to panic despite the pleasure throbbing through her veins.

"Love," she moaned as Emma slipped in a pair of fingers once more, effectively ceasing her complaints.

"Tell me you love me," Emma demanded as Regina gasped for air.

"I do," Regina grunted as beads of sweat slid down her body, the temperature in the room a now stifling. "I need to, please," she became a ball of moans and whines.

"Promise me, Regina." Emma had stood and pressed their cheeks together, slowing the pace of her fingers.

"What?" If only Emma knew what exactly she was doing to Regina's body.

"Promise me that I will reign with you one day," Emma whispered in her ear.

"Yes, yes, I promise, please, please," every nerve ending in her body was on fire, her muscles ached with the tension alone, and her magic was quite intent on finding the magic it was being teased with, intent on staking its own claim.

Emma hummed in her ear, feeling the writhing body beneath her. "Then come," and in one swift move the Princess had sunk her teeth into Regina's neck and plunged a third finger into her fold, her palm roughly rubbing against her clit.

The Queen cried out the Princess's name as her back arched painfully against her bonds, her thighs trembling as the waves of ecstasy finally drowned her, and she succumbed to the calling darkness for a moment. Unbeknownst to the pair, the culmination of magic had pulsated through the palace, taking its inhabitants by surprise as it swept through the area.

Satisfied, Emma wrapped her fingers around Regina's neck and brushed her lips over hers before stepping back to admire her work, she had never seen Regina so incredibly sedated.

"We are never doing that again." Regina growled, her body humming in pleasure, her head resting against the window as her muscles continued to jerk, her eyes screwed shut.

Before Emma could form a retort, a loud knocking came at the main door, a room over. Regina groaned as her eyes lazily fluttered opened, the lull of unconsciousness just there a blink away.

"Your majesty, you must come quickly!" A guard shouted through the door. Emma was torn but knew Regina was in no state to deal with the issue at hand.

Regina made the decision for her. "Go," she whimpered.

Grabbing a fur throw and wrapping it around her exposed back, Emma made her way into the sitting room, not noticing a magical veil dropping into place, shielding Regina from the outside world. "What is it?" she demanded as she threw open the doors convincingly doing her best Regina impression, startling the guard.

The guard grimaced for a moment, not expecting this monarch, but quickly launched into his explanation. "We believe that there has been a magical attack on our lands, but we can find no evidence of any harm down to the palace or the residents, but…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"But what?" she asked.

"Perhaps you should see for yourself." She glanced back through the sitting room, and was puzzled to see the veil in place before latching the door behind her. The evidence lay before her as the crest on the guard's lapels had changed and the tapestries that once held the Queen's own crest had changed dramatically.

Emma quickly moved to one of the balconies, surprised to see the entire décor had changed, as it seemed as if the palace was alive with magical creatures. _What the hell happened? Regina is going to be pissed! Henry!_

Bolting down a side staircase and into another wing of the palace, she skidded to a stop and held out a hand to the guards that had joined her. Peeking in, she sighed. While the small prince had not woken, about three dozen lights surrounded his canopy bed. _Fairies? What is going on?_

Closing his bedroom door, she took a deep breath. "If evidence of foul play is discovered, alert us at once. Other than that," Emma eyed the tapestries. "Leave us be till morning." The princess hitched up her skirts and made her way back to their chambers.

Entering their rooms once more, the veil vanished upon closer movement, allowing Emma to shrug off the throw and her ripped dress. "The guards believe there was a magical attack but…" the blonde trailed off as she caught sight of the exact state she (and her magic) had left Regina in.

The brunette's once long-pinned hair now lay in a thick pool around her body which lay slack within her invisible bonds, and what seemed like darkening skin around her neck.

"You have marked me."

"Regina, I don't know what happened!"

"You have mated me and in some asinine way you have somehow bound me to a window!"

Emma quickly rushed over to the exhausted witch before she wrapped her arms around her. "I don't know what happened!" she cried as Regina glowered at her.

"It seems that you have discovered your magic, dear." Regina took a deep breath as she tugged at her encased wrists.

"Oh?"

"I would be most grateful if you would focus on releasing me," the brunette commented softly, the strain becoming too much.

"How? You know far more magic than I do!" Emma became alarmed.

"You wanted my wrists and hips held in one place, your magic combined with your emotions simply aided in that quest. Focus." Regina's head tiredly rolled onto her shoulder.

_How do I work this? Please, let go? _Emma gulped and glared at Regina's wrists, then her thighs, surprised when the older woman's body immediately went slack. Gathering her up in her arms and carrying her over to the bed, she gently placed the tired woman underneath the covers.

"Why are you so tired?" Emma asked as she gently curled up next to her, careful to tuck the older woman in her embrace.

"Your magic met mine while I was incapacitated and you were essentially in over drive." Regina sleepily murmured as unconsciousness began to claim her. Emma pushed back a stray piece of hair and placed a kiss on parted scarlet lips, before ghosting her fingers down the brunette's neck where the woman shied away from the contact.

"It's okay, go to sleep." Taking the Queen's hands in hers, Emma was surprised when she felt her fingers warm of their own accord, before rubbing small circles into the woman's swollen wrists.

The next morning the monarchs had risen late, the palace staff ensuring that their son had been entertained all the while quietly moving about their duties. Emma had greeted Regina submissively, unsure of her mood but content to carry her about if need as an apology. Although Regina was not quite steady on her own feet, she made her way to the washroom only to stop upon hearing Emma gasp behind her.

"What is it?" Regina asked.

"Was your hair always that long?" Emma pointed to the woman's hair.

Regina slowly reached behind her and pulled the mane of hair before her, whipping around when it did not end at her thigh, trailing a good four feet behind her.

"Emma!"

* * *

Shaking her head from memories of days long gone, she quickly ducked her head under a low branch, a true smile finally coming over her face for the first time in months.

"There you are!" she exclaimed as the dark forest before her lit up in a cascade of multiple colored lights.

* * *

"You need to start from the beginning, and you need to tell me exactly what happened," the White Princess demanded as she entered the campsite, throwing a pair of skinned rabbits onto the fire.

Red looked up from where she sat lost in thought, finally registering the dark forest around her. Off in the distance she heard Charming's horse whinny in delight at the prospect of finding fresh grass and woodland fairies to chase. Emma watched her friend's hazy mind attempting to put together the pieces of scenery.

Once she had returned with a slew of dark fairies settled into the protection of her tiara, Emma had quickly set to work fixing the broken axel and wheel of her Queen's traveling carriage – it wouldn't hurt to have a third mode of transportation should worse come to wear. With Red still sound asleep inside, Emma flicked her wrist and brought to life the dormant spells Rumpelstiltskin had oh so graciously passed along, allowing the carriage to creepily move on its own. At the time, Henry had been unimpressed with the man's present.

_"It's just like the movie!" he whispered. Both mothers had tucked their son behind their skirts, Regina preemptively standing in front of Emma as well._

With exhaustion finally settling in, Emma had mounted her father's horse before escorting the carriage well inside the boundaries of the lands she called home. The fairies had sensed her weariness and had quickly set up their own magical spells and an alarm system of sorts to ensure their safety.

"Where are we?" Red finally asked, her voice hoarse.

"Somewhere Granny would be very upset if she knew," Emma teased.

"Won't she be mad?"

Emma's eyebrows furrowed, and then she shook her head. "Who?"

"Oh, come off it Emma. Regina, that's who!"

Emma tossed a bag of perishable food in her direction, giving her a look.

"Emma, you're not serious, are you? I have played for the other side for so long and carried out plans against her and now…" Red trailed off, her hands bailing into fists.

"From what it sounds like the side that you have played for for so long has now turned against you." Emma gave her a pointed look. "Despite what you may believe, I think Regina liked you in Storybrooke." The blonde woman finally sat down and leaned against the carriage wheel.

"She hated me."

"Let me see." Emma began to count off her fingers. "At the time the curse was enacted, you had no one true love to speak of, therefore you no longer had someone to loose. You were allowed to keep all of your glorious hair, unlike certain people, and yet you were still at Granny's side. Believe me, she liked you."

"The facts still stand, Emma; I was once Snow White's right hand woman."

"I do believe the _Evil Queen _offers amnesty to those who are brave enough to come into her court and only ask, granted they have to prove themselves worthy but I digress." Emma looked her directly in the eye. "Seeing as Regina is nowhere to be found, I have a feeling that I must step in as Queen of our lands."

Red gaped at her. "Wait, how can you reign as Queen? The last I checked there was no formal announcement."

Emma sneakily smiled and held out her left hand, a platinum wedding band shimmering into view before vanishing into nothing once more. "Now eat up wolf girl, and tell me what happened."

Red took a rabbit from the fire and eagerly bit into it, fresh blood escaping out of the sides of her mouth. "Snow had sent a messenger for the palace, asking me to come to her as soon as possible. Unfortunately I was in the middle of picking berries for Granny and I couldn't leave till well past noon." The younger woman spat out a piece of bone. "On my way back, I detoured through the hennery, you know, where Snow White keeps those goddamn bluebirds. I heard them chirping about something or other and I didn't pay much attention until I heard your name and the words 'the Evil Queen'."

Emma's breath hitched in surprise.

"In hindsight, it was the probably the stupidest thing to do, but I took them by surprised and reached into the cage and pulled the rat out and threatened to pluck it naked if it did not tell me everything that I wanted to know."

Emma raised an eyebrow and Red stopped chewing, both women pausing for the moment; the accumulation of anxiety finally breaking as both women burst into laughter. It took a few minutes to collect themselves but it was Red who wiped a tear from her eye.

"Anyways, the entire flock soon started chirping about how Snow White was determined to make the Evil Queen pay for taking her only daughter, _again_."

_Of course she would see it that way, no matter that she had effectively kidnapped Henry and I_, Emma thought.

"According to the birds, your mother hired two assassins to ambush the Queen on her journey home. I wanted to find you first and I had hoped that you would be able to reach Regina but then I remember you were unable to leave the palace alone. I figured if only I ran fast enough that I would reach her in time, if not, least I would be able to help her." Red sniffled miserably and pulled out the last of the rabbit from the skewer.

"Except I arrived too late, god, it looked like the day I found out that I was the wolf who had terrorized an entire village. There was so much blood." Red shuddered. "I tore the place apart and I found nothing. I tracked Regina's scent until it reached Lake Nostros, I would have continued on, but I did not know what would have happened should I have stepped in your lands."

Emma handed her the second rabbit and grabbed a canteen of water for herself. "Except what I turned around, I had spotted the guards belonging to the palace, and for a moment, I thought you have received word and that you were here. The minute they spotted me they started shouting, "Seize her!" and there was no one around but me!"

"Red, I am so sorry!"

The brunette shook her head. "I took off running, and I didn't stop. I don't know how long they chased me or when I might have lost them, but at some point I figured I needed to find Granny."

"Come to think about, I haven't seen Granny in the last few days." Emma looked at her funny.

In return, Red's eyes widened in horror. "Do you honestly think Snow could have done something to Granny, _of all people?!_"

"At this rate one couldn't be too safe. Do you have a mirror within your home?"

Red nodded.

"Once the magic mirror returns, I will send him to look for her. Personally, I would not worry, Granny is a strong woman." Emma reached out to hold Red's hand. "Continue?"

Red took a deep breath and yanked at the ear of her kill. "You know how Granny always knows something is up without anyone actually telling her anything? I found her waiting for me on one of the less traveled roads near the mine. From what she had heard through the grapevine, there was a bounty placed on my head for the murders of the Queen of Rithica and her guards! Emma, you have to believe me, whatever happened to Regina, whatever happened to those guards, it was not by my hand!"

Emma firmly nodded, even though her stomach churned and bile rose in her throat. "I know you would never harm her, I never once suspected you." The Princess smiled. "When we find Regina, and we will bring her home_ no matter what_, you and Granny will have a home within our lands, if not in the palace itself. But you have to help me, Red, because time is running out."

* * *

In that moment she felt weightless and free, as if the pain she had experienced in the last few days was nothing more than a distant memory. Furthermore, in that instant, she could breathe – not a painful shallow breath, but one that allowed her to take in every scent in the area. Yet the peace she held in that single moment did not last as she attempted to rise from her position, only to be hit by a blinding wall of pain.

"My Queen, no!"

She had yet to open her eyes, but she could feel strong hands on her shoulders, pushing her weakened frame onto something soft, though the feeling of being weightless remained.

_What is going on?_

She was determined to open her eyes, find out what was going on, only the darkness remained and the effort proved to be too much. A soft whine escaped her lips.

"Goddamn it, her fever had yet to break," she heard a voice curse, although it sounded as though her ears were underwater. Unbeknownst to the injured woman, her body had begun the process of shutting down. If only she had enough strength left to press her fingers against the gaping wound in her stomach, if only she could conjure up what little magic she had left, _then maybe everything would be okay._


	5. Chapter V

**For all the Days of my Life**

Chapter **V**

* * *

**Author**: ScarletBloodDoll

**Editor**: SwansAndQueens

**Dates written:** September 26th, 2012 through October 06th, 2012

**Status:** In-progress

**Series:** Once Upon a Time

**Rating:** Mature

**Relationships:** Regina Mills | Emma Swan (Swan Queen)

**Warnings:** Not applicable

**Distribution:** Do not archive without author's permission.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and premise of Once Upon a Time belong to ABC Studios, Adam Horowitz, and Edward Kitsis. Any and all other copyright material mentioned subsequently belong to their respective owner(s). This work is a non-profit effort and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's note:** Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

The morning after his daughter had left the White Kingdom, he was not surprised to find the large bed he shared with his wife, empty and cold. Dressing for the day he was not sure of the state he would find his wife in – there were days where she would be the woman he used to know, and then there were days where it seemed the darkness overtook her soul. Forgoing breakfast he made his way to his wife's personal study, pausing to allow the guard to update him on her status.

"Sire, she has been ranting and raving to herself all morning. The maids have verified that there is no one with her."

Dismissing her guards he slowly opened the door, raising his hand to knock but stopped upon catching sight of his wife near the open window, tying a thick parchment to the legs of a team of four bluebirds.

"Oh! I know it's heavy but the four of you can do it! Please, please be careful because what is in this scroll is very important to me, but you must fly as fast as you can. Fly high and watch out for that awful witches' barrier. You must hurry now, go on! Go on! Buh-bye now!"

_Snow what are you doing?_

Hearing her calling her goodbyes, he watched as she took a lock of hair between her fingers and hummed to herself dreamily. Stepping back into the shadows he closed the door.

He was comforted in the knowledge the his own trained horse would safely take his daughter as far as she needed to go with an insurmountable speed, yet he felt helpless knowing that there were things beyond his control, his own wife included. Any attempt to garner knowledge or question her actions had led to him being promptly shut up with a kiss or laid out flat upon his back, Snow happily dominating him into submission.

_Perhaps a visit to the chapel is in order_, he thought as he rubbed his head.

* * *

In the few hours she figured it was best to spare for rest, sleep had eluded her, and weariness had settled into her bones. In light of her hardships, Red had been brave enough to seek out of her embrace and she was content to lie within Emma's skirts with her head in her lap, allowing the princess to absentmindedly stroke her hair as she fell asleep.

The forest around them had settled into a rhythmic hum of noises and accompanied by the warmth of the fire, Emma was able to begin to piece together the complex puzzle that had presented itself. Except in the dark hours of the night, the only conclusions she was sure of only brought to life new questions. If their son were here he would not only laugh at her miserable attempt but explain the entirety of the situation with a 'duh' tone to his voice and she was sure she could hear Regina in her ear muttering, "However would our precious savior have broken my curse without the help of our ten year old son?"

Why do the unthinkable and send a pair of assassins to murder a Queen by whom all accounts had been nothing but compliant under the most absurd circumstances? Surely Snow White, her own mother, albeit estranged, could not be as naïve or deluded to believe that ridding these lands of the former Evil Queen would go over well with not her only daughter and grandson, but a kingdom that was nearly twice as large as her own. If anything she would bet what magic she harnessed on the odds that her father did not know of these happenings, having confided in her one evening that the kindness Regina had shown him in Storybrooke, and the love that glistened in her eyes as she watched Emma and their son, was unmistakable proof that she had indeed changed. After all, why provide his own horse for her own escape?

It appeared as though her own mother was saying one thing to her face and doing a complete other behind her back. If all Red said was true, why choose such a complex meeting grounds as an ambush site? Wouldn't it only lead to more questions and accusations? What good would it do to frame Red Riding Hood?

What was she to make of the Death Reaper's words? Was there something unsaid or could it be so simple? By all accounts here she was up against several foes and yet the full moon was her true enemy. Here she stood on the lands that belonged to her Queen and the only wolf she knew at her side, but what of the choices she made? What if she chose wrong? Would she have to choose between the family she never knew and the family she built on her own?

Emma knew that Red would accompany her until the very end, much like she had done for the mother once upon a time, but at what cost? The woman was unarmed and unprotected. With the full moon only hours away, the potential for disaster was high.

If she were to find Regina, her one true love, in time, what damage had been done? The bile that had risen in her throat as she surveyed the ambush site had only served to confirm the presence of blood – _Regina's blood._ Perhaps when Red awoke she would be able to determine just how much plasma was accounted for and perhaps with luck on their side, she would be able to pick up the trail she had lost, even though it would be nearly seventy – two hours old.

Somewhere along her train of thought, Emma dropped off into unconsciousness. As the sun rose in the clear eastern skies and the waxing moon vanished into a sea of dark clouds in the west, the white princess woke with a start clutching the body that rested against her, her skin prickling with alertness.

"Your highness!" a muffled voice called.

"Regina?"

"Emma, what is it?" asked Red who nudged her nose out from beneath her blanket. The fire had long since dissipated and the rays of morning light had only begun to peek through the thick vegetation.

"Your highness!" The voice called again, firm. _Fairies do not talk, the mirror. _With the throes of sleep still at the forefront of her mind, Emma gracelessly patted around the area until she had found the fallen item, turning the face towards her, all the meanwhile rubbing her own face.

"Are you alright, your highness?" the mirror asked, noting that the dark circles around Emma's eyes were significantly darker than only hours previous.

"I'm peachy," she muttered sarcastically. "Tell me, what news do you bring?"

The mirror shook his head. "The entire palace is awaiting your arrival with reinforcements on the way sent by Maleficent who has assured me that the young prince is doing well and will not leave the grounds without her at his side."

"What about the troops sent about the kingdom?"

"The troops heralding the entire kingdom have found nothing out of the ordinary, not a single trace of cloth or blood, or even a sighting of her."

"She has to be here somewhere."

"I am afraid I have even more bad news to report." Red watched as Emma's face grew paler. "The high council has come to a unanimous decision and they have asked that a state funeral be arranged and the announcement be made to the people that the Queen of Rithica has been declared dead."

The explosion was instantaneous. Red whimpered and ducked her head and the fairies that had rested within Emma's tiara tumbled down her curls, as the blonde woman sputtered in anger, effectively waking the surrounding area of wildlife. "What?! They are out of their minds!"

The mirror pressed on even as the hand that held the mirror, shook in anger. "Seeing as they do not know of your marriage, they are also asking that the young prince assume the throne." The air cackled with electricity and in her fit, Emma threw the mirror in Red's direction and stumbled to her feet.

"It has not even been a week! There is no concrete evidence that she is dead or alive! Sure, the regiment accompanying her carriage were found torn to pieces and there are puddles of blood big enough to swim in, but that does not mean anything either way! You want to sit there and tell me that two inane assassins are going to be able to take out the legendary Evil Queen?!"

"She's not taking this very well," Red whispered as she caught the mirror and hugged it to her chest.

"I can see that."

"Are you able to do me a favor?"

* * *

In the few minutes Red quietly conversed with the mirror, Emma furiously gathered the supplies and perishables. The fairies had followed her, nervously tittering, trying to calm her to no avail. Before Red could even grasp what was happening, Emma had pulled her to her feet and pushed her sword and the reins into her hands. "You are going to take the horse and the mirror, and go to the palace, and wait until I return."

"Emma," Red knew she would not be able to bargain with the savior.

"If she is dead Red, I wouldn't be able to handle losing you too."

"I am coming with you." Red had quickly shook her hood over her head. "Whether you like it or not."

"Whether you like it or not, you are now within the bounds of my kingdom and you will return to the palace." Stepping forward, Emma hoisted Red into her arms before moving to place her within the saddle. "That is an order."

Red glowered at her, finding Emma's eyes held a rage that spoke volumes. Crossing her fingers and saying a small prayer to the goddess of the moon, she nudged Charming's horse with her right booted foot, flashing Emma her one thousand kilowatt smile.

"You never said I couldn't take the scenic route!"

"Red! Red, what are you doing! Red!"

* * *

"I lost the scent here!" Emma quickly pulled up on the reins of the horse as Red slid off the saddle behind her and stumbled towards the edge of the lake. The blonde remained seated as she watched Red tilt her head this way and that, only to turn back to her dismayed.

"If only I had a chance to track her scent further before the guards began their chase," Red muttered. "Their scent is everywhere!"

"You said you lost her scent here, is it possible she traveled through the lake itself?"

"It is possible," Red shrugged. "Is this not the very spot where your father was nearly brought to a watery grave?" Red stepped into the still water. The beast beneath Emma nodded his mane as if answering the question himself.

"Why choose to ride through here?" Emma dismounted and led the horse to the water's edge to drink.

"It doesn't happen to be the shortest way to the palace is it?" Red joked.

Emma shook her head. "Lake Nostros eventually flows into the sea but that is not for God knows how many miles." Next to her the horse began to agitatedly whinny and yank on the reins. "Easy boy." Emma gently patted his muzzle, failing to notice his ears flicker in all directions. "There is not a single guard post until you reach the actual shore, much less human life." Emma waded into the waters and glanced at the shrubbery and rocks that dotted the shores. "If she did come through here, could you pick up a scent from those rocks?"

"It would depend on the tide, but we might as well start somewhere." Red removed her cloak and flung it towards the horses' saddle. Picking up her skirts Red made her way past Emma and began to take deep breaths, searching for a hint of anything.

Emma closed her eyes, trying to imagine what Regina's mind frame and thought process could have been at the time of the attack. Why would she not head due north towards the palace? It was only when she opened her eyes did she take note of her companion standing stock still, skirts dropped, and a trembling hand placed on a higher rock for balance.

"Red?" To her surprise Emma's own voice echoed in the sudden stillness of the lakefront.

"If this is where Charming was attacked by a siren, don't you think it's kind of funny that not one has appeared to greet us?"

The birds no longer sang their sweet song nor did any woodland creatures scurry amongst the bushes. The fairies that had one again settled within her tiara, sat up, wings still.

"Emma?"

"Red, what is it? You're scaring me."

To the White Princess's horror she watched as her best friend lifted a gloved hand and pointed down the waters way. "They don't happen to belong to your kingdom, do they?" she chuckled, uneasy. There, no more than fifty feet away from the lake shore stood a troupe of soldiers embellished with the emblems of the White Kingdom, clearly on the hunt for something. "Rumor has it that the Evil Queen bound her lands from outsiders, please tell me that is true."

"Better to be safe than sorry," Red had backed into Emma who quickly turned and grabbed her hand, pulling her along.

"Halt!" The pair physically winced; the sloshing of the water against their boots had drawn the booming order. "You there!"

"Go!" Emma harshly whispered, pushing Red before her.

"You are under arrest by royal decree issued by her royal highness, Queen Snow White of the White Kingdom!"

Throwing a leg over the horse and sitting Red before her, Emma balked at the words, yanking on the reins. "He's out of his mind!" Red cried.

"We wait for their move. They cannot cross these waters."

The women patiently watched as the crier continue on, his mates slowly advancing forward. "You, Princess Emma White of the White Kingdom have herby been stripped of your royal title and have been remanded into the house of asylum to serve out your sentence of twenty eight years for acts of treason against the White Kingdom.

"Women Red Lucas, you have been charged, tried, and convicted for the acts of treason against the White Kingdom and her royal highness Queen Snow White, and the murders of the Queen of Rithica, Regina Mills, and twenty-four soldiers of the Rithica Kingdom. You are hereby sentenced to immediate death to be promptly carried out in the public eye by the guillotine."

"She has lost her mind!"

"I think we can officially call this the week from hell," muttered Emma as Red began to hyperventilate, forcing Emma to anchor an arm around her before moving the beast beneath them backwards across the water.

"The princess that you look for no longer exists!" Emma called out from across the pond. "Should you continue on your mission I will consider this grounds for war." The guards seemed to pay her warning no mind as they now stood completely proportionate to their location, only inches away from entering the actual lake.

"Seize them!" The cry startled both horse and riders into action and horror gripped the women as the battalion of guards of the White Kingdom charged into Lake Nostros.


End file.
